This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of fastening devices such as staplers, nailers and the like often include magazines that store a row of staples, nails or other fasteners. The staples, nails or other fasteners can be joined together and arranged in a stick of collated fasteners so that the stick of collated fasteners can be inserted into the magazine of the fastening device as a single unit. The magazines include a pusher that forces the staples, nails or other fasteners into a deployment position, typically at the end of the magazine. In this deployment position a lead staple, nail or other fastener is aligned with a staple driver so that the lead staple, nail or other fastener can be ejected from the fastening device to secure a workpiece in a desired location.
Existing magazines suffer from drawbacks that cause the staples, nails or other fasteners to be improperly positioned such that the fastener is not properly aligned with the staple driver and cannot be deployed by the fastening device. In some existing magazines, the pusher can cause one or more of the staples, nails or other fasteners of the row of fasteners in the magazine to buckle when the pusher exerts a force on the row of fasteners to move the fasteners toward the deployment position. This condition can often occur when the magazine is loaded with fasteners. Existing magazines can also be difficult or time consuming to load with fasteners. There is a need, therefore, for an improved magazine and pusher device that resolves these and other drawbacks of existing designs.